


Life Nearly Lost

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was being an utter bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Nearly Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For my DrabbleFest.

_**Drabble: Life Nearly Lost**_  
Title: Life Nearly Lost  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing/Characters: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Summary: Bruce was being an utter bastard.  
Note: For my DrabbleFest.

  
Life  
The machines Batman was attached to were the only indications of his continued existence. The Dark Knight was unnaturally still on the white, white bed, recovering from the brink of death. In the fight for their lives, the one time he took his attention off of his love, his Bruce, he was gravely injured.

  
“He’ll be alright, Clark. You know he will. He’s too stubborn not to be," said Diana as she put a hand on his shoulder.

  
“I don’t know, Diana. There was so much blood, and the toxins did a number on his immune system, and the numerous broken bones aren’t helping the blood loss and neither is his damn concussion," Clark sighed as he put his hand over his eyes. He could still hear the shriek Kara gave as she saw Bruce bitten and thrown by that Hydra. She managed to catch him in time so that he wouldn’t break his neck, but his injuries were so severe that she immediately called for the Watchtower infirmary.

  
They managed to save Bruce and procure an antitoxin, but the concussion put him in a necessary coma to rest and heal. Unfortunately, he had yet to awaken, even after eight days. Robin and Nightwing were filling in on the Gotham patrols, with Oracle’s help, waiting for their Batman to come back.

  
Clark sat back and watched Bruce intently, using his super-senses to keep track of his vital signs.

  
It would be another week more before Bruce returned to consciousness, and it took him a month to fully recover from his injuries. During the entire time that he was on forced bed rest, he was an utter bastard, sniping and snarling at everyone.

  
It was understandable, because his injuries are signs of his own failure, and he hates that he can’t just ignore them and get on with his life.

  
Clark understood all of that, he really did. But that knowlege did nothing to help the nightmares he knew would come, that would focus on the love of his life and threaten to tear his sanity apart.

  
For now, Clark was happy that Bruce was alive.


End file.
